


It was Christmas morning and Seb quietly crept down the stairs.

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: First Sentence Writing Prompts [20]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but it's honestly cute, wow that's a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “Oi, what are you doing up so early?” - asked Aaron as he saw him standing there blinking the sleep away from his eyes.“Nothing, I just woke up, and ….I don't know, got excited I suppose.” - he shrugged as he sat down on a chair.“Excited? Still?” - asked Robert smiling as he placed a plate in front of him.Or...Family feels about them spending Christmas together. It's a little snippet into their lives from the future
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: First Sentence Writing Prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1197190
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	It was Christmas morning and Seb quietly crept down the stairs.

It was Christmas morning and Seb quietly crept down the stairs. He heard them talking.... whispering actually as he got to the bottom of the stairs. His dads were in the kitchen, preparing the Christmas cookies for breakfast. That was one of their best family tradition. Ever since Seb was a baby they all woke up early and started opening the presents while they had their usual holiday breakfast: sugar with more sugar.

Then the twins came along and the house got louder, and the holiday season got more complicated, but that's what Seb loved about it... the chaos. To help his Dad cooking, while he nearly got all the flour on his shirt, to decorate the tree with the twins. They were 8 now, and they actually listened to him. He bossed them around all day, and the twins loved it. Now he only had to get his little sister on board. The youngest one of their family. She turned 3 in the summer and she was the gobbiest of them all. He caught a conversation between his dads wondering how she turned out to be a little miss know it all, but then his Daddy Aaron would laugh and say “Course she is... she's just like you”, and his Dad would start grinning from ear to ear, being extremely proud of himself.

Now that he was 15 Seb understood the concept of Christmas, the family being together, going up to Wishing Well to have a proper Dingle Christmas dinner, but it was still fun to watch his little siblings getting all excited. It was hard to spend 5 years without his Dad, but Daddy Aaron always made sure to give him the most perfect Christmas. Sometimes he still thinks about those times, but only because he's so grateful to have his Dad back. He's grateful for his 3 siblings, and he's grateful because nobody doubts that his parents have the most insane and true love story in the whole village. It's common knowledge and he's proud of that. He still remembers the day they sat him down to explain to him that Robert was going to move back in, and live with them again. He was out of prison less than 2 weeks then.

“Oi, what are you doing up so early?” - asked Aaron as he saw him standing there blinking the sleep away from his eyes.

“Nothing, I just woke up, and ….I don't know, got excited I suppose.” - he shrugged as he sat down on a chair.

“Excited? Still?” - asked Robert smiling as he placed a plate in front of him.

“Shouldn't we wait for the little nightmares to wake up?” - asked Seb.

“Hey, don't call them that, I don't want any kind of drama today.” - told him Aaron.

“Alright, alright, I was joking.” - laughed Seb.

“You can have one since you're up anyway.” - said Robert while he already popped a cookie into his mouth. Seb had to chuckle, his Dad was famous for his sweet tooth.

“I don't know the last time when it was just the three of us.” - sighed Seb – “Not that I mind the chaos.” - he added quickly, and both Robert and Aaron knew he was telling the truth.

“Yeah I know, it's a madhouse, but if you want to, we can make a plan, just us three.” - said Aaron.

“Really?” - asked Seb and as Robert looked at him he could swear he looked like a 5-year-old again.

“Yeah, of course, right Robert?”

“Yeah, sure, whatever you want mate.”

“And the kids?” - asked Seb. He liked pretending he was all grown up by calling his siblings kids. Well, he was almost right.

“I think I can get it sorted with me Mum. She wants to take Eve to this new indoor playground thingy...” - said Aaron gesturing with his hands. He had no bloody idea what the place was called, but he knew that his little sister was more than excited to go.

“Can we go to that go-kart place?” - he asked all of a sudden.

“Let me guess... Isaac told you about it.” - sighed Robert. It was always Isaac. Sometimes he was a bad influence. He always blabbed about something he got, a new video game, a skateboard... there was always something and Robert thought that maybe it was time to have a chat with Cain.

“No, actually it was Freddie.” - he said.

“He's the one who lived in France?” - asked Aaron as he sat down as well while he gave Robert another cookie. He saw him eyeing it up in the last 2 minutes and he couldn't take it anymore, he had to give it to him.

“In Italy Dad! - answered Seb rolling his eyes. - “But yeah, he said the place looks awesome. We have to go there.”

“We have to now? Is that it?” - laughed Robert. But when he saw Seb's face fell he quickly added – “Alright then, we can go after the holidays.”

“That far away?”

“If I didn't know any better I'd say you sound like Jacob.” - laughed Robert.

“Speaking of Jacob, he's counting on that hover football thingy he's been going on about for months. I hope Santa got it for him.” - said Seb winking to his dads.

“I think he won't be disappointed.” - smiled Robert. They actually bought it well early and it's been tucked away safely for weeks now.

“You can wake them up, and get them downstairs you know.” - said Aaron. - “Breakfast is ready.”

“Can we have this tomorrow as well?” - he asked already licking his lips.

“Well... technically tomorrow's Boxing Day.” - answered Robert before Aaron could get out a word.

“Of course you'd want that... you and sugar... it's a match made in heaven.” - he laughed as he slapped his husband's arm playfully. Seb already stood up and he was ready to leave them to it and go upstairs to wake his siblings up when he heard his Dad's voice.

“Oi, you don't have to rush.... give us five minutes.” - smiled Robert, and Aaron bit his lips. Seb just sighed as he shook his head.

“I know the village thinks you're a golden couple or summat but... you're actually gross.” - he said – “Don't get the hideous jumpers on before we're back, the girls love it.” - he told them before he disappeared around the corner. Christmas jumpers were still a thing for Robert and Aaron and it got even more silly over the years. The kids found it funny, even Seb, although he was always quick to tell them how embarrassing they were.

“You heard that? We're the golden couple.” - repeated Robert proud.

“And gross, don't forget gross.” - laughed Aaron while he let Robert pull him closer.

“Come on then, you know we're on borrowed time. I wanna make the most of it.” - he said kissing into his neck, which made Aaron chuckle.

“So... a quick snog before all hell breaks loose?” - smirked Aaron.

“You read my mind husband. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.” - grinned Aaron before he felt Robert's lips on his and forgot the world just for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have prompts you're more than welcome to send them in my way. 
> 
> tumblr: susieskinner93
> 
> twitter:@tardisgirl93


End file.
